Auguries of Innocence
by Lalaith Yamainu
Summary: I met a lady in the meads... full beautiful - a faery’s child!. Her hair was long, her foot was light, and her eyes were wild.


_To see a World in a Grain of Sand_

_And heaven in a wildflower,_

_Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_

_And Eternity in an hour._

"Bunny! Hurry up or you'll be late to school!"

A wail ripped through the air as the Tsukino house was invaded by a whirlwind. Bunny tore through her dresser for a clean uniform, muttering all the while to herself about certain impudent cats who couldn't be bothered to wake their mistresses for school. Running a brush through her pigtails she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, snagging a piece of toast off the table as she passed.

"byemomloveyouseeyoutonight!"

The front door slammed, and her mother glanced at the clock. _4 minutes._ Bunny was getting better at this.

_Swing, swing_

_Sing, sing_

_Here! my throne and I am a king!_

The princess, right on time (for her normal routine) slammed into her prince.

"Good morning Meatball Head. Sleep well?"

_Swing, swing,_

"Only because you were guarding my dreams." A sly grin, a quick kiss, and a promise to meet later.

_Sing, sing_

Bunny slid into the seat between Ami and Molly.

"Did you hear? Mrs. H. canceled our test today! I hear she's got a hot date tonight..."

_swing, swing_

"Don't forget the sleep over at the temple tonight! Lita's cooking and Michiru's gonna play for us!"

_Farewell, earth, for I'm on the wing!_

oooooooooooo

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, _

_Let down your hair,_

_That I might climb,_

_Your golden stair._

Just moments after Bunny's birth, her mother held her close as she slept. And dreamed.

_A bloody rose was clutched in a silver hand._

_A marble tower crumbled to the ground, crushing a legion of soldiers beneath it._

_A man arrayed in blue and silver armor lay dead upon a rubble heap. A girl, clad in stained white knelt above him weeping as she plunged a sword into her heart._

_A woman lay gasping upon a pillar, gazing at the planet above as she whispered a last goodbye to the daughter that was beyond her reach._

_A shadow stood, dressed in midnight with bloody hair and wine lips, clutching her own sweet child, not yet a hour old, in it's arms. The shadow gripped a poisoned knife and plunged it into the gurgling bundle._

The on-duty nurse (who had been flirting with the cute intern) nearly had a heart attack when a scream ripped through the maternity ward unexpectedly. Doctors rushed about, grabbing instruments and charts as they banged into one another in a desperate attempt to get in the room and see what the hell was going on. Confusion came quickly when all they saw was a sobbing mother clutching her child, while her husband flitted about helplessly, begging to know what was going on. He received no answer, just sobs and a shaking head. He turned helplessly to the medical staff, and told them that everything must be fine, then picked up the old family bible and began reading aloud in an attempt to calm his hysterical wife.

_And no razor shall come on his head: _

_for the child shall be a Nazarite _

_unto God from the womb..._

Ikuka's trembling hand caressed her daughters head.

_No razor..._

_No razor..._

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair,_

_That I may see your_

_Skin so fair..._

A princess, locked high in her tower, far away from all the evils of the world.

She smiled.

_No razor..._

_ooooooooooooo_

'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

Sailor Moon ran around the corner, skidding to a stop at the sight of the slimy youma that was sucking the energy from the customers at the ice cream stand. Sailor Venus appeared beside her.

"Quick! Venus, take the left wing, I'll try and sneak up behind it and distract it until the others show up!"

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

The blondes dashed through the foliage, attacking the monster from one side, then from another, both giving a cry of relief as a bout of fire announced the arrival of their friends.

Lightning danced around the battle scene, as a swirling mist arose, broken by a steel tipped rose and a haiku.

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to help her. She's gone._

The Negaverse general arrived soon after that, and a desperate argument over the rainbow crystals ensued between the scouts and Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon stood off to the side, a hand pressed to her forehead as she tried to block out the voices.

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_What do you mean she's gone! She can't be! We're paying you good money! Bring our daughter back!_

Tuxedo Mask turned to her expectantly, and when all the eyes fell upon her she spouted some garbage about love and justice, and her responsibility to protect innocent people enjoying ice cream.

_Beware the Jabberwock..._

_There must be something you can do!_

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son._

_I'm afraid not. I wish I were wrong. _

_A woman was sobbing._

_Beware the Jabberwock..._

_I'd like to keep her here for a while... she's still physically recovering from the rape, and I'd like to make sure there's we haven't missed a way to pull her out of the world she's created..._

_World?_

_The Jabberwock..._

_Yes. Trauma victims often withdraw into a world of their own, one in which they have control of whatever threatens them..._

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son..._

With a fling of her Tiara, the youma was dusted. With biting words the general disappeared, quickly followed by Tuxedo Mask as the the teenage girls high fived one another and made plans to meed for ice cream.

_Beware..._

_oooooooooooooo_

_The Owl and the Pussy-Cat went to sea_

_In a beautiful pea-green boat,_

"Darien!" Bunny giggled, nipping lightly at the fingertips that caressed her jawline. "We're supposed to be studying!"

"I am studying." A husky voice near her ear whispered. "I'm conducting an experiment. How many licks does it take to get to the center of an Usako?"

With a laugh she rolled them over, pinning him beneath her on the cool grass.

_They took some honey, and plenty of money;_

_Wrapped up in a five-pound note._

"And what if someone sees us?" She glanced around, but saw no one but the usual young couples out for dates.

"We'll say we ran into each other - literally - I insulted you, and now you're attempting to get revenge." Her hands felt on fire as they caressed the hard chest beneath her, plated with muscles she didn't know the names of.

He pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "How long must we hide?" His eyes were sorrowful and deep, and she couldn't help but roll off of him in order to escape the pain they held.

_The Owl looked up to the stars above,_

_And sang to a small guitar,_

"Tell me then, do you want to be the one who has the honor of telling Rei that you've been cheating on her for months? With her best friend?" The lake danced before her eyes.

"It's not like I knew it was you." He growled, sitting up roughly.

"And that makes it better? Cheating on her with a super-hero seems almost worse."

He pulled her roughly towards him, and for a moment she saw not blue eyes laced with pain, but brown eyes full of hatred and lust. With a cry she threw herself backwards, scrambling away.

"_O lovely Pussy, O Pussy, my love,_

_What a beautiful Pussy you are,_

_You are,_

_You are!_

_What a beautiful Pussy you are!"_

"Bunny! What's wrong?" Strong arms, protective and loving surrounded her as she gazed up in confusion.

"Nothing." She smiled, the fear trickling away as she saw the concern on his face. "It was absolutely nothing."

And then she crushed his lips to hers.

_What a beautiful Bunny you are!_

_oooooooooooo_

_Monday's child is fair of face,_

Mina spun around, showcasing the outfit she had bought for her latest date.

"So? What do you think?"

Bunny grinned. "The shoes and jewelry don't match - I guess you have to buy new ones!" With a giggle and the swishing of hair and skirts, the two blondes set off to take the mall by storm.

The poor clerk gazed after them, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow as he surveyed the piles of discarded clothing.

"Now...how do I clean all this up?"

_Tuesday's child is full of grace,_

"No Bunny, not like that. Here, let me show you." Michiru picked up her own violin and began a simple set of scales. When she finished, Bunny attempted to mimic her, with gentle corrections from her loving teacher.

They sat in an elegant living room, filled with priceless artwork and rare gems. The furniture was soft and feminine (no doubt chosen by Michiru) and the sound of fountains filled the air. It had become one of Bunny's favorite places to be as she took lessons in everything from piano to painting from the sophisticated princess of Neptune.

"Now, let's try again..."

_Wednesday's child is full of woe,_

Rei stood at the steps of the temple, gazing down at the happy couple playing tag below her. She had taken a vow of chastity to her princess, and she would honor that vow... no matter how lonely she got. She turned around and entered the shrine, gazing about her home. A spring Kimono caught her eye, and she reached over to caress its fabric. It had been a present from her father for her 12th birthday.

The last time he had had any contact with her.

With a strangle cry she wrenched it from the wall, tearing the delicate silk in two. She fell to her knees among the wreckage as the laughter of Bunny and Darien filled the room.

_Thursday's child has far to go,_

She trusted Haruka. Really, she did. There wasn't anyone else in the world (except perhaps Darien) that she trusted as much to drive her somewhere.

But did she have to go so _fast?_

She glanced to her left. Haruka's face was tight, and her knuckles were white on the wheel. She kept glancing back through her rearview mirror as though in terror.

Which she was.

For Bunny knew that Haruka, every time she got behind the wheel, was attempting to outrun the demons that refused to give up their chase.

_Friday's child is loving and giving,_

Amy was perhaps her best - not closest, but best - friend. Everyone spoke as if Bunny were the perfect one, but she knew it wasn't true. Bunny wasn't near as patient, as kind, as long-suffering as Amy was. Bunny would never be able to spend hours just sitting and listening to someone rant about their grades (even though it was their own fault). She would never give up her precious time to tutor someone who didn't want to be tutored, sheerly out of love.

She could never go so long without losing her temper.

_Saturday's child works hard for his living,_

Bunny sat in Lita's apartment, munching on various treats that had been generously prepared. Lita herself was at work, but had invited Bunny to spend the night any ways, promising that they would catch up when she got off her shift. She glanced around the sparse apartment, noting the cheap furniture and lack of decoration. Lita didn't have much in the way of money.

She worked as much as she could to pay the bills, but (due to having to abandon shifts frequently because of attacks) she found it hard to hold down a job, and therefore lived mostly off her inheritance, which had never been much. The scouts tried to help any way they could without riling the testy Jupiterian Princess.

_Little drops of water..._

They purposefully bought shampoo and soaps in scents they didn't like, and offered them to her. They showed up at her apartment to help her clean, bringing their own supplies of bleach and scum remover.

_Little grains of sand..._

They brought ingredients to her, begging her to make them a cake. New sheets for christmas. Gift cards to department stores for her birthday. Recommending her to people who needed a caterer, a nanny, a housekeeper.

After all, it was the least they could do.

_And the child that is born on the sabbath day_

_Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay._

Bunny sat in the arcade with all her friends, laughing and giggling over Andrew's latest fan girl, and teasing Rini about her new "friend" Helios.

Setsuan stood to one side, Hotaru clasped in her arms, as Mina danced around them in a victory cheer - she had finally snagged the boutique clerk. Rei spoke to Darien in hushed tones, smiling in Bunny's direction ever few minutes, having forgiven her long ago. Haruka was racing (and beating) Michiru in a video game, exclaiming loudly whenever she took a particularly bad hit. Amy was calmly explaining a calculus problem to Lita, who looked as if her head might explode before she stood up and announced that she was treating everyone to dinner at her apartment.

Galaxia had been destroyed.

Darien was alive.

The Universe was safe.

Life was good.

ooooooooooooo

_How doth the little crocodile _

_Improve his shining tail;_

The handsome doctor spoke to her.

"Bunny, do you know who I am? Do you know where you are?" His eyes shone with false concern. She looked away blindly towards the white wall. He sighed in mock defeat.

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every golden scale!_

"Another life-er" he muttered gleefully to himself, "little chance of recovery, though we need to keep the parents full of hope so they don't try to take her home."

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_How neatly spreads his claws_

"Yes, I'm afraid it's going to be difficult. I would like to have her rapist come in and speak to her."

"Her rapist!"

"Yes. It may shock her out of whatever she's in."

"But couldn't it also make her worse?"

_And welcomes little fishes in,_

_With gently smiling jaws!_

"Please ma'am. I'm a professional. Trust me."

oooooooooooooo

_Up the airy mountain_

_Down the rushing glen_

_We daren't go a-hunting_

_For fear of little men..._

Sometimes, in the grips of sleep, Bunny would remember...

_They stole little Bridget_

_For seven years long;_

_And when she came down again_

_Her friends were all gone._

She remembered walking home on a peaceful night from Molly's. The moonlight filtered through the trees as she hugged Luna to her chest.

"Wouldn't it be cool if people lived on the moon, Luna? It'd be a beautiful kingdom, full of parties and love. There must be a beautiful princess, and her elegant court of course." She giggled at the feline. "Wouldn't it be funny if I were the princess of the Moon?"

_we daren't go a-huntin)_

_a-hunting_

_a-hunting_

_for fear of little men..._

Suddenly she was surrounded. The men had come out of the bushes like shadows melting away, faster than she could process.

Their leader looked at her with hard brown eyes filled with hatred and lust. With a strangled scream she turned and attempted to run away before she was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground, a man on top of her.

_They stole little Bridget..._

A piece of fabric was shoved in her mouth to muffle her sobs as the moon hid behind a cloud and they did unthinkable things to a fourteen year old girl.

_They took her lightly back,_

_Between the night and morrow,_

_They thought that she was fast asleep,_

_But she was dead with sorrow._

She was found unconscious the next morning by a routine sweep of the park by the police, and was immediately taken to the hospital. Her friends and family rushed to the ICU, unable to believe what had happened. Molly continually blamed herself for not seeing Bunny home, Lita paced, threatening those who had hurt her, and Rei refused to leave her boyfriend Darien's arms.

Bunny hadn't been the only attack that night, and two days later they caught the gang. But she still hadn't woken up.

A week later her eyes opened, but were unseeing. When her mother held her hand and asked if she knew her own name, Bunny only muttered something about a "Sailor Moon". She would constantly talk to other "Sailor Scouts". Or Luna.

Luna had been found dead meters away from the crime scene.

_They have kept her ever since_

_Deep within the lake,_

_On a bed of flag-leaves,_

_Watching till she wake._

But then Bunny would wake up for school, hear Luna muttering about being late _again_, and know it was all a dream.

_It's raining, it's pouring,_

After all, she was Sailor Moon,

_The old man is snoring,_

The Champion of Love and Justice,

_He went to bed and bumped his head,_

Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

_And couldn't get up in the morning._

Nothing could hurt her.

_And couldn't get up in the morning..._


End file.
